


Blue-eyed Boy

by Fortune_favors



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fortune_favors/pseuds/Fortune_favors
Summary: The end, when it comes, doesn’t look the way it always did in Mac’s nightmares.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Blue-eyed Boy

[Buffalo Bill 's]

by E. E. Cummings

_Buffalo Bill ’s_

_defunct_

_who used to_

_ride a watersmooth-silver_

_stallion_

_and break onetwothreefourfive pigeonsjustlikethat_

_Jesus_

_he was a handsome man_

* * *

The end, when it comes, doesn’t look the way it always did in Mac’s nightmares. 

He had pictured his death in so many ways:

Flashing red zeroes the moment before an explosion.

Freeing a victim from gray-dust rubble only to be crushed himself. 

Falling from the sky, a comet of fire and broken wings; the consequence of

flying too high.

One unlucky shot was all it took.

A part of his brain finds it ironic _. A bang_ and _a whimper,_ it says.

He thinks, _shut up._ His brain never listens. 

He knows that if he looked down he’d see crimson, too bright in the sunlight. 

_Arterial damage_ , his brain would say. _Bleed out in six minutes._

He doesn’t look down.

There is no one beside him, out here in the desert.

This is the one way reality matches his visions: he is alone.

Distantly, he feels the ground turn muddy beneath his shoulder as the sand drinks up the last of his life.

Somewhere, miles away, someone calls out his name. Too late.

He doesn’t move. He stares into the sky.

Blue. That’s all he sees. Just blue. 

Fade to black.

* * *

_and what i want to know is_

_how do you like your blue-eyed boy_

_Mister Death_

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration is a funny thing. I never thought I’d write a deathfic, let alone a pretentious one with a whole poem in it, and yet here we are. But this poem was stuck in my head, and I needed to find myself a blue-eyed boy to go with it.


End file.
